Much more than a number
by brico4899
Summary: -Of course, I'm upset, Barney. Don't you see how constantly talking about your conquests makes me feel like I'm just another number to you? -But you're not just another number to me. How I believe that should have finished "Of Course"


Barney entered the room of shots just when Robin had just shoot the last bullet in her gun.

When Lily, Ted and Marshall had told him how much Robin had been suffering after their break not had finished to believe, after all Robin was the woman more strong that the never had known, but seeing her there, struggling to contain the tears he realized that actually she was much more affected than he never would have suspected.

"Hey" He greeted her, making her leap of surprise.

"What's up? Thought you were going on some big date" Said she, trying to sound indifferent. Damn it! Hurt him to see her as vulnerable, and him was hurting much more to know that he was the only person in charge.

"Robin, I know you're upset" Said Barney

"What?" She asked, smiling of exaggerated form "No, I have I've never been happier, and this Anita sounds lovely. I'm so glad that the two of you just randomly happened to find each other. It just warms my frickin' heart" At the end of speaking the phrase grabbed her pistol and, without putting the headset or the protective goggles, shot five times, causing that Barney put his hands to ears trying to dampen the noise.

"So you're not upset?"Asked Barney

"Of course, I'm upset, Barney. Don't you see how constantly talking about your conquests makes me feel like I'm just another number to you?" Robin exploded, unable to be contained and not a second more.

"But you're not just another number to me" He answered, pained by his indictment. How could she think that she only was another number for it? She was the only woman that he really had loved.

"Already, of course..." Robin began but Barney did not let her finish.

"No" Barney said, with so much force that even he was surprised ""I understand that hurts you see me to flirt with girls all the time after our break but you never dare to cast doubt on how much you mattered for me. How much you still matter"

"Oh really? Do I matter for you? Of course, and so you spend every night at the bar trying to get women to your bed" Robin said, starting to raise the voice.

"I do that because it is my way to deal with things. But mine is only sex. Without feelings. You're that seems to have forgot to me at the first opportunity" Said Barney without understanding by he had said it. It was assumed that he was here to apologize, not to start a fight.

"Of that are you talking about?" Ask Robin, increasingly angry.

"Dont get the silly with me Robin , only a few months ago that we broke and you already seem to be madly in love with Don. How do you think I am to see that you're again in a serious relationship while I just have one night rolls?" Ask Barney, who also was beginning to lose the patience.

"You don't throw at my the blame for your failures Barney. There are many wonderful women in New York with which might you have a relationship of truth if your want to, but you are too stupid and too cocky to do so" Robin cry as she went to the door.

Before she could leave the room Barney grabs her arm and forced her to look him in the eye.

"Yes, you're right, there are many wonderful women in New York, but I never would be able to have a serious relationship with none of them" Barney said, doing its best effort not to lift the voice.

"Why? Because you're too amazing? Too legendary?" Robin scoffed as the tears were still falling down her cheeks.

"BECAUSE NONE OF THEM WOULD BE YOUR!" Barney exploded, leaving Robin in shock.

"What are you saying Barney?" Whispered Robin as soon as she recovered from the printing.

"Robin, you know that Ted does more than talk about the One, the woman with that he is destined to spend the rest of his days, the woman that he love forever unconditionally, right?" Robin nodded, encouraging Barney to continue "Your are the only woman I've loved in more than ten years, or perhaps the only woman I've loved in my life because what I felt for Shannon does not have no point of comparison with what I feel for you, so I know that, if it is not with you, I never will be able to have a serious relationship with anyone"

Robin was going to interrupt but Barney raise a hand, making her be quiet.

"No, please, let me finish" Barney said, while looking for the best words to express what he felt "I love you Robin Scherbatsky, I have never ceased to love you and I hate myself for not being able to make our relationship work, I hate myself because I pass more than one year in love with you without daring to tell you what felt and when I finally got what most wanted in the world I spoiling it in a few months. That is what you're to me, you're my One. But I have lost you. I hope you're happy with Don, you deserve it"

Barney turned around to leave the room but, before he could give a step, the hand of Robin stopped him.

"Barney, we decided to break because we were a disaster as a couple" Robin whispered, so slack that Barney scarcely heard it.

"I know but we were a disaster because, even though I wanted you, I missed my old life and that frustrate me, but now I have this life again and you know what? I miss you much more of less to you now as I missed sleep each night with a different woman. I don't want to continue to be this guy, Robin, I want a life of truth. I want you."

Just finished that sentence, Barney approached his lips to the Robin and he kissed her. At first she seemed to want to break the kiss, but was finally allowed to carried away by that warm feeling that Barney kisses always elicited her and that both had missed.

When they separated, Barney smiled and, with the thumb, clean the tears that she still had on her cheek.

"Are you sure of this Barney? Our first break was very hard for my and I don't think to be able to go through that again" Robin asked.

"I am one hundred percent sure of this Robin, sorry for having echo suffer so much but I love you, I never tired of saying to you. Do you trust me?" Barney asked while he was caressing her cheek.

"Yes" She responded without hesitating for a moment. It was strange to have so much faith in a man who had slept with more than two hundred women but she could not avoid it.

"Do you love me?" Barney asked.

"Yes" She answered with a radiant smile on her face.

**The end**


End file.
